


The Honeymoon

by Persiflage



Series: Love Me More Than Dearly, Love Me Wholly [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson Sex Cabin smut - and Skye learning new tricks for her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux.  
> Day 6 prompts: The Retreat and PDA.  
> (And I totally failed to give you Skoulson+Lola sex - I apologise guys!)

Skye glances across at Coulson as she brings Lola in to land outside The Retreat. Despite the fact that Ward's gone, they'd agreed that they couldn't really take too much time for their honeymoon – after all, they keep cutting off HYDRA heads and someone new always seems to pop up shortly thereafter – and although they are determined not to think about work, they'd also agreed that they wouldn't completely cut themselves off from the Playground, so they're having a long weekend (Thursday to Monday) at The Retreat. They know that May won't contact them unless she absolutely has to, after all she'd been at the head of the line of people urging the two of them to have at least a few days off following their wedding.

"Well then, Director," she says, cutting Lola's engines. "This is it. Too late to back out now – unless you're planning on running, like literally running, away?"

He flicks his eyebrows up, then slips off his aviators. "Why would I want to run away from my brand new wife?" he asks.

She shrugs, admitting to herself that it was a pretty foolish remark – Coulson's never shown the least sign of commitment phobia to her or their relationship.

"Don't mind me," she says. "I'm just a bit nervous."

He chuckles quietly, then leans over and kisses her, and Skye wraps her arms around him happily, then does her best to tug him into her seat. He pulls back, laughing, then says, "We'd be more comfortable inside, don't you think? Besides, I want to shower and change out of these formal clothes."

"Fine," she sighs, with a martyred air, then giggles when he rolls his eyes at her.

"C'mon, Mrs Coulson." He pulls a face then. "Okay, that sounds weird." He cocks an eyebrow at her. "D'you mind it?"

"If I minded, I wouldn't have married you, or I'd have insisted on using Skye Johnson," she says, and he nods, no doubt remembering the conversation they'd had on this very subject.

They climb out of Lola, then grab their bags from the trunk. Well, Skye grabs the bags with their clothes in, while Coulson removes a large box and two grocery bags – their food supplies for the next few days. As they walk back past Lola, Skye brushes a hand down her hood, and says, "Later. I promise I'll bring him back so he can fuck me on your hood."

"Skye!" She suspects Coulson's groan of protest has less to do with the idea of outdoor sex, than the instant arousal her words have caused him. She smirks over at him, knowing full well that he loves to fuck her on Lola's hood – he likes to spread her out, naked, and eat her out, then she'll lean her hands on the car while Coulson takes her from behind. Sometimes Skye will flatten her torso against Lola's hood while he fucks her – she enjoys the sensation of the car's bodywork beneath her own body as he moves inside her.

Once inside Coulson starts putting away the groceries while Skye unpacks their clothes – not that they've brought a lot: shorts, t-shirts, jeans, some underwear, and swimsuits – they intend to swim in the lake while they're here. And if she can, she plans on keeping Coulson naked for most of the next few days – it'll save time, after all – and she loves to see his body: he's very well muscled, and very, very sexy.

"Are you going to be long?" she calls.

"I'm here," he answers, and she turns to grin at him as he stands in the doorway.

"Strip, Director," she orders, and he flushes with arousal, his vibrations humming with his desire. 

She sits on the bed, leaning back on her hands, showing plenty of thigh; she didn't wear a traditional wedding gown, but instead a sleek white sheath of silk with a split in the skirt that reveals a lot of thigh – Bobbi had helped her to choose it, and Skye had had to admit it was a good choice because Coulson's eyes were on stalks from the moment he saw her in it.

He smirks at her, then begins to slowly unfasten his bow tie – and she smirks back at the knowledge he's offering her a proper strip tease. He tosses the bow tie to her and she catches it, then drops it onto the bed beside her as he begins on his shirt buttons. When his shirt is open, he pulls it loose from his pants, then slips his jacket off, and Skye eyes his semi-exposed chest and belly with an anticipatory lick of her lips: she loves his body, which he'd found a bit hard to believe initially. It wasn't that he's not confident about his looks, so much as the knowledge that Skye's last lover, Miles, was a good twenty years his junior, and he'd been expecting her to compare. She hadn't. Although she had enjoyed Miles' body while they were together, she had quickly discovered she liked Coulson's more – she liked the way his life experience was marked on it. Besides, she likes his superhero jaw; the kindness in his eyes; the immense strength in his arms; the hip dents and the line of hair that disappears into his groin. She doesn't mind his receding hairline, or the scar on his chest (and back) – the scar, after all, is physical proof of just how much of a hero he is, and it links them together. His body is sturdy, compact, and brings her both pleasure and comfort – she doesn't need youth as well.

"Like what you see?" Coulson asks, and smirks, and Skye chuckles. 

"It's not bad," she teases, earning a martyred huff in response.

He drapes his jacket over the back of the chair, then pulls his shirt off, and Skye licks her lips again: he's rock hard, and she has to admit to getting a distinct thrill from knowing she's made him that way. Of course, it's not so obvious to him that she's as turned on as he is – if he could see the state of her, he'd know she's already hot and wet, and so, so ready for him.

He removes his shoes and socks next, then unfastens his belt, and slips it off his pants. She watches eagerly as he unzips his pants, and she grins in appreciation when she sees his cock spring up – she hadn't known he was going commando, but it doesn’t surprise her.

He plants his hands on his hips and stares at her, and she giggles. "You'll do, soldier," she tells him, and he shakes his head, but his lips are quirking into a smile at her words.

"Can I?" He asks, and gestures towards her. She nods, and he crosses the short distance between the doorway and the bed, pulls her smoothly to her feet, then leans in and kisses her, hard and hungry, all teeth and tongue. She moans loudly, pressing her still-clothed body against his naked one. He grunts, and she feels his hand slide down her back, unzipping her dress, then he peels the silk away from her torso, moaning her name loudly when he discovers she's not wearing a bra. He pulls the dress the rest of the way down, and swears when he finds she's not wearing any panties either.

"Fuck, Skye – you are so gorgeous." He tumbles her backwards onto the bed, and begins to kiss a path down her body.

"Thought you wanted a shower?" she asks, then moans when his teeth lightly graze her left nipple.

"After," he mumbles, his mouth full of her breast. "We're gonna get hot and sweaty, after all."

She laughs, then groans again when his teeth scrape gently over the sensitive skin around the scars of her gunshot wounds. His cock is pressed, hard and heavy, against her leg as he shifts his mouth back up her body for a few moments, before he kisses back down, over her mound, then slides his tongue into her wet sex.

"Oh Skye." It's only a matter of moments before he sends her over the edge, so ready primed is she for his tongue to set to work on her. He slips two fingers inside her as his tongue begins to work over her clit, and her back and hips arch up off the bed as she keens with pleasure while he drives her to fever pitch a second time.

After he brings her to a second climax, he strokes her gently through the aftershocks, kneeling beside her, his eyes fixed on her face.

"C'mere," she mumbles when she finally recovers the power of speech.

He moves his body over hers, resting his weight on his elbows. His cock is nestled against her flesh as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, enjoying the taste of herself on his mouth. Then she reaches down to guide his thick prick inside her, and he groans quietly as he eases himself into her wet heat.

"So tight," he mutters, his face pressed into her neck. "So good."

"Very good," she tells him as he fills her. 

Once he's buried to the hilt neither of them move for a few moments, then she grabs his chin and turns his face towards hers so that she can kiss him, and at the same time, she flexes his inner muscles around his cock. 

"Fuck!" He's not often this loud, and Skye likes it – she loves seeing him uninhibited, and it amuses her, when she thinks of how he used to compartmentalise everything, when they first met, and how much she's got him loosened up in the four years since. 

He begins to move, thrusting deep and hard, and Skye is active beneath him, her body arching to meet his downward thrusts, then falling back as he withdraws.

"Yeah, Phil, come on." He likes it when she eggs him on, encouraging him with words, or without them, and he responds eagerly. Sometimes it feels like he's trying to fuck her through the mattress, which she loves, just as she loves it when he's tender and gentle. It never fails to amaze her how in tune with each other they are – he doesn't have to ask, nor does she have to tell him when she wants tenderness rather than eagerness – he always seems to know.

His hips give a final jerk as Skye comes for a third, no, fourth, time, and she feels him emptying himself inside her; she pulls his mouth down to hers, giving him a quick, hard kiss, then lets him bury his face in the side of her neck as they both begin to come down.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

After showering, they pull on t-shirts, shorts, and sandals, then wander out to sit and eat a picnic by the lake. They talk in a desultory fashion about what they might do over the next four days – Coulson, of course, knows all the local places to visit, and where to find what in terms of further supplies they might want.

Once they've eaten, they remain outside, lying on the picnic blanket, and talking hardly at all. Skye shifts to lie with her head on Coulson's torso, and he slips his hand under her t-shirt to leave it on her stomach, over her scars. It feels good: it's not sexual, but it could be – it's definitely comforting though, and she thinks of the many times she's laid her cheek on his chest scar in a similarly comforting fashion.

"There's something I've wondered about," she says after a while – she's not sure if Coulson's dozing, until his hand slips slightly higher up her body.

"What's that?" He sounds drowsy, she thinks, but he doesn't seem disinclined to talk – she can read so many of his moods these days, and on those (now rare) occasions when he doesn't want to talk to her, his vibrations are more 'prickly'.

"Whether I could actually influence someone's mood solely through their vibrations."

She can feel his interest in this question. "Would you like to experiment?" There's an eager note in his voice, and she smiles to herself – he loves discovering new things she can do with her powers. 

"You'd have to promise to tell me immediately if what I'm doing makes you feel uncomfortable in any way," she says, then sits up so she can watch his face. "Because there's no way I'd want to do that – make you uncomfortable – or worse, hurt you."

He sits up too, his eyes fixed on her face. "I promise," he says, his tone both solemn and sincere. 

She nods, tilting her head slightly to get a complete read on his mood: contentment, satisfaction, happiness, and a tiny edge of desire – she could work on the latter, but it's a bit too obvious. She'd sooner see if she can provoke something he's not currently feeling.

"I want to see if I can make you feel something you're not currently experiencing," she tells him, and he nods. 

"Okay. What?" 

She purses her lips. "Fear or anger."

"Try fear," he suggests.

"Sure?" He nods, so she half closes her eyes, concentrating wholly on the way he's vibrating, then she flexes her fingers slightly; she slowly builds on the first tiny stirrings she's begun. She takes her time, needing to see how much effort it requires, how hard it might be to achieve this.

Ten minutes later she hears a mutter of her name from Coulson and she opens her eyes fully. He's got his arms wrapped around himself, and he looks shaky. She swallows hard, then asks, "How do you feel?"

"Scared," he says between his teeth, and she immediately gestures towards him, dissolving the fear, and sending feelings of peacefulness and being loved his way instead. She can sense and see the change in his feelings almost instantly. And as soon as his body relaxes, she pulls him into her embrace, stroking a hand up and down his back.

"That was seriously weird," he tells her in a low voice. "But very effective. I wonder how well it would work on someone you don't know?"

"I don't know," she says. "I think I'd have to try it on someone who I wouldn't feel bad about frightening. Like a HYDRA goon."

"Yeah." He pulls back his head so his face is no longer pressed into the side of her neck. "What else can you induce?"

"Theoretically, anything," she says. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

He nods, his expression almost adamant in his determination.

"Let's try anger, then."

He moves out of her embrace, then gets to his feet and takes a few steps back from the rug. She is slightly amused by his precautions, after all she's the one with the weird powers, but she's not going to object if it makes him feel safer. She gets to her feet, too, and again half closes her eyes, the better to concentrate, before she makes a small gesture in his direction. 

To her surprise Coulson reacts faster this time, his face twisting into a furious expression before he turns and stomps away from her. When he turns to look back at her, his glare seems genuinely intimidating, and she once again dissolves his anger, before sending calming feelings to him.

He walks back to the rug, stopping in front of her. "You're amazing," he tells her.

She flushes a little at the expression in his eyes – it's practically worship, then murmurs her thanks.

"Again?" he asks.

"Last time for now, then," she says, because she can feel a little weariness beginning to creep in.

She focuses on him for a moment, and notes that his earlier hint of desire's completely gone now, so she decides to see if she can stir him up that way instead. It's less than a minute later that his hands grab her shoulders, then he pulls her forward and begins to kiss her hungrily. She can feel he's hard, as well, and a flood of arousal sweeping through her in response.

"I want you," Coulson tells her, his breathing ragged, and his voice hoarse.

"Yes," she says immediately, grabbing his t-shirt to tug it up and off. 

Moments later they're naked and he persuades her to position herself on her hands and knees in front of him. Skye groans loudly when his cock butts up against her arse, and then he's sliding into her slick sex as he grabs at her bare breasts, kneading and squeezing them as he fucks her from behind.

Afterwards – and it doesn't take long – they flop down onto the rug, facing each other as they lie on their sides, and Coulson takes a deep breath. "That was pretty impressive," he tells her. Then adds, "Don't do that with anyone else."

She half chokes. "Yeah, not likely – I don't wanna be jumped by anyone else, thank you."

He chuckles. "You gonna tell Andrew about this?"

"I'll tell him I've discovered I can 'vibrate' people into feeling an emotion – I am not gonna tell him I made you jump me – wedding night or not, he doesn't need details of our sex life."

Coulson laughs, a proper belly laugh, and Skye grins at him, then snuggles in closer. Eventually, though, their bodies cool, and as the sun's going down, they both begin to feel chilly, so they dress again, then gather up their picnic things and head indoors.

"How do you feel about snuggling up on the couch and watching a movie?" he asks as they wash up.

"Any particular movie?" she asks.

"I brought some romcoms," he tells her, and she chuckles.

"Let's hope Hunter never finds out, or he'll never let you hear the end of it."

He smirks, then flicks the drying cloth at her, so she flicks her wet fingers at him, making him growl in pretend outrage. Skye leans on the sink, laughing, and he moves in behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso. She leans back against him as she lets the dirty water out, then sighs when he nuzzles the side of her neck.

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?" she teases, not for the first time – he does have a bit of a fixation with her neck.

He lightly scrapes his teeth over her skin, then says in a fake accent, "Vould it offend you if I vere?"

She laughs as she grabs the other towel to dry her hands. "God, you're a dork."

"Pot, kettle," he mutters, then turns her around so he can plant a kiss on her lips.

"We could always go to bed early," she suggests when he finally releases her so that they can catch their breath.

"And there's no one here to roll their eyes at us if we do," he agrees.

"Come on, then." She grabs his hand and leads the way to the bedroom, and Coulson seems only too happy to follow.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Four days later they return to the Playground feeling relaxed, and looking quite tanned as they spent quite a lot of their honeymoon outside. Everyone seems glad to see them looking so happy, and Bobbi speaks for everyone, Skye thinks, when she observes that married life seems to suit them both.

An hour after their return, they've unpacked, grabbed a quick shower each, and changed, then they have a meeting with May, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi, and Koenig, so that they can get up to speed with what's been happening in their absence.

They spend a couple of hours drawing up missions, including a Caterpillars one for Skye, then everyone disperses. Andrew comes knocking on the office door just as Skye's about to go and fetch them some lunch, so she leaves him to talk to Coulson while she heads to the kitchen.

"I suppose you and the boss man are gonna subject us to sickeningly sweet PDAs now," Hunter says, stepping into the kitchen just as Skye's loading up a tray with sandwiches, coffee, and a bowl of chips.

She raises an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" she asks. "We never have before."

"Yeah, but you weren't married before," he retorts, and she frowns.

"I don't see what difference that makes," she tells him. "We're exactly the same people we were before, we just wear a ring now."

He opens his mouth to say something more, but Skye scowls at him. "Don't," she says, "Coulson and I have got a lot of work to get through now we're back, and I'm really not interested in wasting time on debating this nonsense with you."

She strides off, ignoring his call of "Spoilsport", and wonders if Andrew's still with Coulson – she wants to get his take on her newly discovered ability to influence other people's emotions.

She does, briefly, wonder why Hunter would imagine she and Coulson are going to start indulging in public displays of affection now – after all, they've been together for two years, and they've never had the slightest desire to openly demonstrate their feelings for each other before, not in the way Hunter means, anyway. Skye might be married now, but she's still a SHIELD agent, a team leader, and a professional. She shakes her head, putting the British agent's weirdness out of her mind – she has an op to plan, after all.


End file.
